Evasion
by crazyemosrock
Summary: “You’ve never used your chakra to walk on water before?” Please Enjoy! R


"You've never used your chakra to walk on water before?" The one question that made her fall to pieces in embarrassment. The one question that made her vacation worth nothing anymore but cool breezes of wind. The one question asked by a certain Copy-nin that she _knew_ he knew she couldn't practice walking on water. There was no open water in Suna to practice on, so why ask this question in her presence or even to her?! She raised her eyes to sneak a glance at the Copy-nin, there would be no mercy if she caught him.

"Hmph." She tossed her head and took a stance. Kakashi Hatake snapped his ever present book shut and returned it to his kunai pouch. "So, do you want to learn how to or not? I don't have all day." His visible eye crinkled up as he smiled. "Fine, I'll learn." She let one hand stray behind her for her fan, very surprised when her fingers brushed against a jounin vest instead. "Oh my-!" She jumped forward, turning to face Kakashi. "Why are you like that?!" She yelled before biting her lip to keep from screaming something more…indecent.

A soft gust of wind blew past, making her skirt flutter. Kakashi's hair moved in the breeze, temporarily blinding Temari as she glared at him. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"You were in the wrong stance. There actually is no proper stance at all." He stated, probably smirking under all that cloth. Temari straightened herself and sighed. "Ok, so what do I do then? What's first?" Why was she even asking her questions like this when she could just be the intimidating witch she normally acted like? "First," He moved quickly behind to her, placing both hands on her shoulders to keep her relaxed and calm, "Relax and listen." His breath warmed her ear. She rolled her shoulders, it was hard with him holding them, and tried to release the tension and stiffness.

"Once you're relaxed, we can start the actual physical stuff, but I'm obliged to explain prior to that…eh…yeah." He cleared his throat and squeezed her shoulders gently. "What. Are you doing?" Temari asked fiercely at the motion. "Sorry," He apologized without real meaning but didn't stop. "Well…mold your chakra to your feet -""That's it?" Temari asked; the question burned her lips, her left hand gripping the Copy-nin's vest tightly. "No. After molding the chakra, you step onto the water and extend the chakra like it is part of you-" "That's not what I meant!" she snapped, stepping away from his hands and letting go of him.

"Let me demonstrate." Kakashi said offhandedly, walking away from Temari and towards the clear lake. The wind blew again, a little harder than before, causing leaves to streak across the surface and form ripples. As he approached the bank, a blue glow of chakra encased his feet. Temari followed his lazy swagger, hesitant to move. "I'm only exerting so much to show you. It's not what I usually do; my chakra is not so expendable." "Whatever." She mumbled, approaching him. The blue glow faded and Kakashi stepped forward.

Temari watched as he ambled out to the middle of the crystal pond and pulled out his book. That dreadful book. "Are you going to join me or just stand there and watch?" He asked; visible eye locked on her. "What?!" Temari screeched. She scoffed and looked down at the lake. It wasn't that hard was it? She scoffed again and stole another glance at Kakashi. "Come on." He urged, now standing a couple feet away from her.

Temari moved cautiously until her foot hovered above the glasslike surface. The wind blew hard and she was thrown off balance; her foot fell. She inhaled quickly, her eyes squeezing shut until she could only see red through her eyelids. "Temari." His calm voice broke through her thoughts of drowning. She opened her eyes and gasped. Her foot was two inches into the water, but she wasn't going anywhere. She felt his hand on her shoulder again; he squeezed and chuckled. "Now extend your chakra deeper into the water, you'll be able to walk right on top."

She nodded and followed his instructions. One foot after the other until she was nearly to the middle. Temari looked up to Kakashi and grinned. "How about that?" Kakashi laughed again and walked over to her. He didn't even stumble. His question wasn't even a question, just a…phrase used in the moment. "What's with that look?" He asked; voice so close. Temari bit her lip and held her tongue before answering. "I was just trying to be normal." One silver brow rose on his face. "Normal people don't look so disappointed all the time."

The wind kunoichi scowled and crossed her arms. "I'm not disappointed, I'm mad. Oh hell, I'm not mad I just don't want to talk about!" "Fine." The reply was short. She flicked her bangs out of her eyes before the wind blew them back. "Now that I know how to walk on water…" Kakashi's hand was on her forearm, pulling her limbs apart. "Can you get another massage?" He asked, hands already moving snaking behind her to her shoulders. "That's not what I was going to say." She mumbled.

She turned out of his arms and stretched. She stared at the special jounin with distaste. "I was going to say, when can I use it? When will I get to fight against you on water?" The jounin arched a silver brow and set his eyes on hers. He quickly changed his expression; a flat bored look adorned his face. Temari was faster than him and caught every muscle movement in his face. "Why were you giving me that look?" She questioned him, swatting his hands away like scurrying sand rats. Eww. "What look? _This_ look?" He grinned and both his eyebrows arched under his headband. "Why do you do that?" Temari's voice got sterner as she probed.

His lips twitched and she glared; whatever he was going to say would have to wait. "Evading all of my questions!" Her facial expression changed from serious as she arched her brow and covered the lower half of her face with her hand. "This look?" She mocked the copy-nin before becoming serious again. Her hands were on her hips and her patience was worn thin. Kakashi took a step back to look at her and ducked his head down as she swung her fan at him.

His eyes widened and he dodged a rather close collide with the fan's blade, before doubling over and clutching his stomach. Temari stopped and stood over him, staring him down. He chuckled once, twice before letting loose his string of laughs. He kneeled on the ground and struggled to stop, this only made him laugh louder. "Are you laughing at me? Why are you laughing at me?!" Distraught lingered in her voice as she cried out.

Kakashi gestured down to her feet and tried to regain his respected stance. Temari looked down. "You're…ha…not focused." He forced out, his deep laughs coming to a halt. She looked down at her sandaled feet. "Oh Kami." She whispered, cringing as she slipped deeper into the cool water. Kakashi reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her back up to her feet. Temari shook her skirts out and strained to think of something appropriate to say. "Hmm?" Kakashi looked at her experimentally. "I wonder," she began, readjusting her fan to its holster on her back. "Are all the other Leaf jounin like you?"

**AN: What?**


End file.
